Rich Witch an Oc story
by iseealivepeople
Summary: Luci moves to South Park and finds a certain boy who she immediately falls in love with
1. Chapter 1

"Lucille get your bags packed we have to be ready to leave in the morning!" My dad yelled from downstairs. I sighed, tomorrow I would be moving from my home in Alma, Michigan to a small mountain town in Colorado called South Park. I didn't want to move but I guess I had no other choice since I'm only fourteen and I'm not old enough to make my own decisions when it comes to things like these. I knew I wouldn't have any trouble making any friends, everyone just loves me and I am so awesome and beautiful, I mean I'm rich and my mom is a witch who rules the world I mean how can someone not love me? I started and the mirror and looked at my beautiful face saying back at me.

"Hey you sexy chicka," I said to myself at the mirror staring at my pale skin, red hair and freckles. I fluffed up my straight thin greasy hair in attempt to give it more volume; it didn't work. I was fixing to start brushing my yellow teeth when I was surprised by my pink razor ringing.

"Hello?" I said bringing it up to my ear.

"Hey Luci I cant believe you're really moving tomorrow," My best friend Andrue said.

"Me neither girl I got to go, I'll call you later," I said hanging up the phone. I went over to my closet and started piling up my clothes in my suit case, I had a lot of clothes since my family is so rich and I can get anything I want. All the sudden my dad came bursting into the room.

"Luci get ready I found a way we can get here by tonight!" He said with excitement.

"Okay, I'll be down in about ten minutes," I said. After my dad left I pulled on my size sixteen jeans and a pink shirt with a bunny on the front. I tried fluffing up my hair once more without any luck.

"Perfect," I said kissing the mirror before running down stairs.

________

The ride on the plane was pretty cool, the guy sitting across from me was totally hot and I think he was staring at me, I mean who wouldn't stare at me? I'm perfect!

"We're here," Dad said pulling up in front of a two story yellow house.

"When do I start school?" I asked after we had gotten all the boxes into the house.

"Monday," Dad said.

"Okay so that gives me two days to try to look my best, not that I need to look any better I already look awesome!" I said.

"That's nice but for now you can start unloading some of these boxes," Dad said.

"Make the servants do it," I said inspecting my pink finger nails that were on my turtle looking hands.

"Rosa come and help us unpack!" Dad bellowed out to our servant.

"Si Senor," Rosa replied and she started attacking the boxes.

"Well, I am going to go pick out my room," I said as I was walking upstairs. I picked the room at the very end of the hall with the balcony attached to it.

"What a terrific view," I said to myself stepping out onto the balcony, I looked down and saw all the funny looking people walking on the streets. I am so much better than all the losers here. I thought to myself stepping back into my room.

__________

The next day I awoke and saw that I was in unfamiliar territory.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud rubbing my eyes, I then remembered that we had moved here the night before. I got up and walked to my kitchen scratching my butt through my pajama shorts on the way there. I was happy to see that the food had already been prepared, I sat down at the table and started digging into my fifteen slices of bacon, four sunny side up eggs, and seven chocolate chip waffles, after I ate, I downed a tall glass of chocolate milk.

"I am going to go out and play," I announced to no one in particular since my dad was already at his new job and Rosa was probably upstairs making my bed. My dad works as a make up artist in movies, I figured it was a pretty good job, it paid well. When I stepped outside I saw the most amazing sight on earth, standing there at the edge of the road was a fat boy in a red coat wearing a light blue hat.

"He's wonderful," I said to myself and I knew that I was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sick! Gross! A ginger!" I suddenly heard the boy call out.

"Shut up fat ass I'm sure she can hear you," Another boy wearing a green hat and an orange jacket said.

"Don't call him fat," I said coming to the fat boy's defense.

"Dude he just insulted you," A boy wearing a brown jacket and a blue hat said.

"Whatever, I'm Luci," I said.

"I'm Stan," The boy in the blue hat said.

"I'm Kyle," The one in the green hat said.

"And that's Cartman," He added pointing to the fat boy who was getting something out of his Terrance and Philip sneaker. I started at Cartman and took in all his wonderfulness, I wanted him to be my boyfriend so bad, not that it'd be hard though, I get anyone I want. I once even dated the cast of Twilight!

"Hi Stan," I heard an annoying high pitched voice say, I whipped around and saw a girl with black hair wearing a purple jacket.

"Here use these, they will really help your acne," I said pulling out some cleaning pads out of my purse.

"Uh, thanks," The girl said taking the pads out of my hand. I smirked and thought about how I was ten times prettier than the first girl I met here.

"She seems kind of full of herself," I heard the girl whisper at Stan.

"What did you say?" I asked with my eyes blazing.

"I said you seem like you're full of yourself," The girl said.

"Excuse me!?" I said angrily.

"You heard me," The girl answered through gritted teeth.

"Listen here you stupid hoe bitch I am ten times hotter and better than you, I am rich and I can get anything I want so why don't you and your little pussy ass boyfriend go fucking die or something with the kid he is buttfuckin currently behind your back!" I shouted out at her.

"Which kid?" The girl demanded.

"That one!" I said pointing at Kyle.

"Dude he's my best friend beside he has another love interest," Stan said.

"Whatever," I replied walking off, I smiled when I heard Cartman say,

"Hey that girl is pretty cool,"

________

That night I crawled into my bed excited about going to church tomorrow, I loved church, I got to sit and stare at all the sexy boys in the pews for about two hours! I started at my pink lacey dress on hanging up on my door knob and sighed, I would look beautiful tomorrow.

"Wake up!" My dad called. I grumbled and rubbed my eyes, the clock said 8:38.

"I'm up!" I called pulling on my pink dress that went down to my knees, I then pulled my hair up into a half pony tail and applied my light pink lipstick over my thin crusty lips.

"Perfect," I said kissing the mirror.

"Let's get a move on," Dad said an hour later. When I saw the church I was surprised, it was amazingly big for the size of this small town.

"Hello I am Priest Maxi, it was great to see two new faces joining our congregation," A man with a square looking head greeted us. Then he and my dad started talking and I just ignored them and peered into the church, my heart leapt in my throat when I saw Cartman sitting there, I groaned when I saw he was sitting next to Stan and a kid in an orange parka. I decided to walk in there and go sit by them.

"Oh no it's you," Stan said pinching his nose in frustration when he saw me.

"Who is she?" The orange parka kid asked.

"Some bitch who is full of herself," Stan replied.

"Where is your little boyfriend?" I asked ignoring his mean and hurtful comment.

"Kyle? He doesn't come to church," Stan said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he's Jewish," Stan said.

"Ha-ha I fucking hate Jews!" I said holding my fat gut and laughing hard.

"I totally agree, they are the reason for all the bad things in the world," Cartman said.

"Wow it looks like Cartman has finally found his perfect mate," I heard either Stan or the orange parka kid whisper, I didn't care who said it though, all that mattered was that they had called Cartman my perfect mate!

________

After church I saw some weird looking emo girl standing on the corner.

"Hi Jess," The orange parka kid greeted her.

"Hi Kenny," The girl replied in an English accent.

"Hey you stupid frenchie," I said to Jess.

"I am not fucking French!" Jess huffed.

"Come on Jess let's just go," Kenny said and him and Jess walked off together.

"I'm leaving too, you two racist bastards can stay here by yourself!" Stan said angrily.

"Fine that's fine I don't want to hang out with a faggot hippie anyways," Cartman said crossing his arms.

"Yeah!" I said adding in my two cents worth. After about three minutes of just standing there Cartman turned to me.

"Want to go play a trick on one of my friends?" He asked with a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Sure," I said smiling mischievously.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked until we came up to a house with a boy with a small tuft of blonde hair playing with dolls in front of it.

"Hey Butters," Cartman said.

"Oh hey Eric," The kid named Butters said rubbing his knuckles together. Why is he doing that? Does he have to pee or something? I wondered.

"What's wrong with Clyde?" Cartman asked pointing to a brown haired boy that was sitting on Butters's porch crying.

"Oh Jimmy stole his pie, poor little fella," Butters said rubbing Clyde's back. I had to snort at this, if someone stole my pie I wouldn't sit and cry like a little baby I'd fucking murder the bitch.

"So Butters how would you like to come over for a sleep over," Cartman said.

"Oh gee, I'd love to but I'm g-grounded," Butters said rubbing his knuckles together even harder than before.

"You suck Butters, come on Luci," Cartman said and we walked off together.

"So we aren't playing a prank on him?" I asked.

"Not today, that asshole is always grounded," Cartman said with annoyance in his voice.

"Why don't we prank someone else?" I asked.

"Because Butters is the only one stupid enough to fall for it,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

We continued to walk in silence when we came to a pond called Stark's Pond.

"Oh no," I groaned when I saw Stan and Wendy kissing.

"Go get a room you stupid hippies!" Cartman yelled out. Stan and Wendy stopped kissing immediately and turned to glare at us.

"Fuck off Cartman!" He yelled.

"Yeah fat ass," Wendy added.

"Shut up hoe!" Cartman yelled stomping off.

"Why do you guys have to be such stupid whine bags just because you aren't as perfect as me or Cartman!" I shouted adding my two cents in before following Cartman away from the two love birds.

__________

The next day I shot out of bed and put on my pink t-shirt with my dark blue jeans and yellow tutu.

"I am sooo hot!" I said to myself putting on a coat of dark red lipstick.

"So so hot," I added applying my yellow eye shadow.

"I would date myself if I was someone else," I said putting a coat of mascara over my short lashes.

"It is time for my sexy self to go to the bus stop," I said picking up my power puff girls back pack and heading out the door. When I arrived at the bus stop I was happy to see that Cartman was there but my happiness faltered when I saw that Stan, Kyle and Kenny were there too.

"Hi Cartman," I greeted him.

"Hi Luci," He said. I could see the other three roll their eyes. Finally after about fifteen million hours of waiting the bus finally pulled up.

"Finally, this snow isn't good for my shoes," I said stepping on to the bus. When I entered the classroom I was surprised to see a male teacher with boobs wearing a dress.

"I am your teacher Ms. Garrison, go have a seat," The teacher said. Wait? Ms? This teacher is a girl? I thought to myself in disbelief.

"Oh you're in my class?" I heard the annoying British accent of that Jess girl say.

"So what of it you stupid Frenchie?" I asked. Jess's face turned red with anger but she didn't say anything, I guess she was too scared to say anything in front of the teacher.

"Just sit down and shut up, no one wants to hear your annoying voice," A girl with deep red hair and blue eyes said with an apathetic voice.

"DJ we will be nice to the new student m'kay?" I saw a man with a skinny little body and a big giant head say, I hadn't even noticed he was in there.

"Don't worry about her, she doesn't have any friends," Cartman said.

"Yes she does fat ass, Craig is her friend," Kyle said.

"Craig doesn't have any friends, they are like the male and female versions of each other," Cartman replied.

"Kind of like you and Luci huh?" Kyle said.

"Screw you Jew!" Was all Cartman could think of saying before pulling out a snacky cake. I saw that it was a Zinger, my favourite, maybe it was a sign, I thought pulling out my own Zinger and eating it seductively.

__________

"You cant sit here," I said to Wendy who was sitting at a table next to a girl with blonde hair.

"I always sit here," Wendy said.

"Yeah," The blonde girl added in.

"Move you stupid bitch I want to sit at this table!" I said grabbing her by her hair and pulling her to the floor.

"You cant do that! I'll tell on you!" The girl with blonde hair shouted out.

"What's going on here?" A boy with pale skin and messy brown hair asked.

"This bitch is saying that we have to move from our table," The blonde said. The boy got an evil gleam in his hazel eye and turned to me.

"Listen here bitch, if you mess with my friends then you mess with me," He said inching up towards me before he could say anything else I pushed him down and sat on him; he had to be sent home in a body cast.

_________

"I cant believe Luci did that to John!" I heard a girl whisper to another girl in the halls.

"Yeah she is sooo fat!" The other girl exclaimed and they started laughing in their annoying high pitched voices. I rolled my eyes and walked off, I would deal with these bitches later.

"Hey Luci, I have something I want to show you," Cartman said pulling me into the janitor's closet….


	4. Chapter 4

I followed Cartman into the janitor's closet.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This," He said pulling out a bloody cotton thing.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Stan's aborted brother, I never threw him away, he's like magical or something, he got us an Acoma game sphere once," Cartman replied.

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed.

"But what are you going to use it for?" I asked.

"I am going to give it to Butters so he can get ungrounded but as soon as that happens then I am going to ask him to give it back," Cartman said.

"Sounds good to me," I said and we walked out of the janitor's closet to go find Butters. While we were walking we walked right into Jess.

"Watch were you're going," She said angrily.

"Shut up Frenchie," I muttered walking off with Cartman at my heels. As we turned the corner I saw DJ just sitting there talking about how lame and depressing the toilets are and I just rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"There he is," Cartman said pointing at Butters.

"Oh hey Eric," Butters said when he saw us.

"Hey Butters, see this?" Cartman said holding up Stan's aborted brother.

"Uh yeah," Butters said.

"Do you know what this is?" Cartman asked.

"Well sure I do Eric, it's a tampon," Butters replied knocking his knuckles together.

"It's not a tam-whatever stupid it's Stan's aborted brother!" Cartman said grabbing Butters by the front of his shirt and shaking him.

"No that's a tampon," Craig piped up.

"Shut up Craig no one likes you," Cartman said. I stood and admired how the love of my life was so good with words, I wondered how he'd be with romantic words.

____________

"How was school?" Dad asked when I got home.

"It was awesome, other than a bunch of whiney emos and stuff," I replied.

"Oh that's nice," Dad said.

"I know," I said and I went upstairs to go check out my sexy self in the mirror.

"You are so sexy," I said to myself making kissing faces in the mirror, I thought about how much I hated Stan's little girlfriend, then an idea suddenly hit me, I would steal Stan to make her jealous! I mean I am the sexiest thing alive so it wouldn't be that hard at all. Well, I'd have to start being nice to Stan if I wanted to steal him, I decided and I would expose his girlfriend to make her look as bad as possible, it was such an awesome plan and I was surprised I didn't come up with it sooner seeing how awesome I am and all.

"Time for supper!" Dad called.

"Coming!" I called back. For supper we had wieners filled with cheese, baked beans, coleslaw, and chocolate mousse pie. I had about four helpings when I went upstairs to retire for the night.

_____________

"Hi Stan," I said sweetly at the bus stop this morning making sure I batted my eye lashes a lot.

"Uh hi," He said.

"How are you?" I asked clasping my hands together tightly and smiling as big as possible.

"Uh fine," He replied.

"Hey dude," Kyle said walking up to him. Stan turned away from me and engaged in a deep conversation with him, fags, I thought.

"Hey Cartman," I said when I saw him.

"Ew sick gross a ginger," He greeted me.

"It's me remember the girl you think is super awesome," I said.

"Oh yeah,"

"So did Butters finally fall for the trick?" I asked.

"Yeah, he got grounded longer because apparently his mom doesn't use tampons so they thought he brought some PMSing chick into their house," Cartman replied.

______________

"Sit down children we have a lot to learn today," Ms. Garrison said when the class entered, the whole class groaned at her words.

"Today we will watching Ashlee Simpson lip sing!" She exclaimed causing the whole class to groan again.

"It's not her fault she had a sore throat," Stan's girlfriend said.

"Yeah that is totally wrong to still be making fun of her," The blonde girl from lunch yesterday said. After that the whole class erupted in an argument over Ashlee Simpson's lip singing. I was glad when the school day was finally over.

_______________

As I was walking home after school I was surprised to see Stan sitting there all by his lonesome.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Just thinking," He replied.

"About what?"

"What to get Wendy for her birthday,"

"I saw Wendy kissing John while she was visiting him in the hospital yesterday," I said.

"Why were you at the hospital?" He asked.

"I do volunteer work there as a candy stripper," I lied.

"You're lying," Stan said with disbelief.

"I am not lying be with me I am so much better for you," I said and we started kissing passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stan what the hell are you doing?" I heard a voice say I saw a girl standing there wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt with a picture of skull & cross bones with baggy grey jeans and red converses when I looked at her face I saw that her eyes were covered by small rectangle Goth like glasses.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you think you are doing ruining my moment?" I asked angrily.

"What do you think _you're _doing taking advantage of poor Stan like that?" She asked.

"Tell me who the fuck you are you stupid Goth bitch," I snapped.

"I am Becca Kim Mason and don't you ever fuckin call me Goth!" She said angrily punching me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, man this girl can punch.

"Do you understand me?" She asked angrily punching me again in the jaw this time.

"Y-yes," I stammered out.

"Good," She said and her and Stan walked off together. Damn him, I thought kicking a rock, he had made out with me and he just walked away like it was nothing going on between us. When I saw Cartman come out from behind the bushes my anger suddenly disappeared.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

"I got the making out part if that's what you mean," Cartman said smiling devilishly; I had told him about my plan before I had put it in to action and he said he would video tape it and show it to Wendy, oh how I loved this evil masterminded genius.

___________

The next day at school word was out what had happened between Stan and I, Cartman had really meant it when he said he would show the whole school the tape and I'm glad that he did. I turned started to turn the corner happily but I stopped when I heard some soft crying and some talking, I recognized the voices as being Wendy's and the blonde girl's.

"I-I just cant believe he would cheat on me with that stupid ugly slut," Wendy choked out.

"It's okay you're awesome I'm sure you will find another guy in no time," The blonde said.

"But I don't want another guy I want Stan," Wendy cried out.

"Get over him girl, he cheated on you do you really want that in your life?"

"You're right Bebe,"

"You know I'm right, come on let's go get you cleaned up," Bebe said and they walked off together. Further down the hall I could see Kyle comforting Stan.

"I cant believe I let that stupid bitch kiss me," Stan muttered.

"It's okay Stan you didn't mean to do it," Kyle said.

"Yeah well it made me lose Wendy," Stan choked out. Oh my gosh, he is going to cry? What a fag. I thought to myself.

"Just explain to her, I'm sure she'll understand," Kyle said.

"I doubt she will want to have anything to do with me now," Stan said sadly when he suddenly saw Wendy walking up with Jimmy. Wow she sure did move on fast. I thought. I smirked and walked into the classroom happy that I had ruined a stupid person's life, just ruining their lives one day at a time. I thought to myself, I pulled out my list of people's lives to ruin and saw that Kyle's name was next.


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to tell Cartman my plans to ruin Kyle's life as well thinking that maybe he could help me since I didn't have a lot of dirt on him.

"So do you think maybe you can help me?" I asked.

"I'll try to but this is going to be tough, I've been trying to ruin that stupid Jew's life for years but with the two of us we should be able to pull it off," Cartman replied.

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked.

"Nope, not yet," Cartman said looking down, I loved the way he looked when he was thinking! _If you don't tell him how you feel now nothing will ever happen between you two. _A little voice inside my head said. I took a deep breath and decided to take the biggest risk of my life.

"Cartman there is something I need to tell you," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I really really like you as more than a friend," I said. It was about five minutes before Cartman finally replied.

"I don't like gingers, they're gross," He said.

"So you don't like me?" I asked with my eyes filling up with tears. He shook his head no and before anything else was spoken I ran home crying.

____________

"How was school?" Dad asked when I burst through the door.

"It sucked!" I yelled running up the stairs. I couldn't believe that the love of my life, the guy I had so much in common with had rejected me. I decided to go to the mirror to see if I had grown ugly over night.

"Nope you are still sexy sista," I said to myself staring at my freckle and acne covered face. Then why did Cartman reject me? I fluffed up my greasy thin red hair before turning away from the mirror. I then got the great idea to write Cartman a love letter to give to him the next day at school!

___________________

_Dear Cartman, _

_I am in love with you, all I can think about is your round pretty face, you are my sexy stud muffin and I want to roll around in a big tub of pudding with you, please be mine._

_Love, _

_Luci. _

Cartman finished reading the letter and busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"This is just too funny!" He exclaimed holding his gut laughing.

"What is?" I asked angrily.

"I'm never going to be with you I told you I don't like gingers so stop trying," He said.

"I hate you Eric Cartman and I never want to see you again!" I screamed.

"Fine then I hate you too bitch," Cartman said angrily. I walked away thinking of how much I hated Cartman and how I needed to get revenge on his sorry ass. _Cartman thought about how much he really loved Luci but he was just too scared to let her or anyone else know. _


	7. Chapter 7

I ran up to my room crying my eyes out, I couldn't live without Cartman, I was rich and beautiful and perfect and yet the only guy I that I've ever loved didn't love me back.

"Should I do this?" I asked myself when I took out my pistol from under my bed. I then decided that I would have to that Cartman meant too much to me to live anymore, it didn't even matter that everyone would miss the rich and beautiful me. I decided to write a letter to everyone to show them exactly why I was doing this. I looked over the letter once more before folding it, it read:

_I'm guess you're all wondering why I did this, the answer is love. For many years I seemed to people to be the rich perfect girl that everyone wants, but the guys that I wanted most didn't want me, and it is because of Eric Cartman that I have decided to do this. I cant live without him, every night I am haunted by images of his beautiful face, dreams of us kissing and getting married and if I cant have that then there is no point to life. I would tell you all not to cry for me but I am so beautiful and perfect I know that you will regardless of what I tell you. Anyways, I want to be cremated, and I want my ashes spread out in Cartman's closet that way I will always be with him._

_Sincerely,_

_A girl who died with a broken heart. _

I put the letter on the nightstand by my bed and picked up the gun and pulled the trigger.

**Narrator's POV:**

What Luci didn't know is that Cartman was on her front porch fixing to knock on her front door so that he could proclaim his love for her.

**My message Yay!**

Sorry guys for the lame ending and I would like to thank all of you who sent in your Ocs and I hope I didn't offend you in anyway by the way I used them, and anyways I am too lazy to write down all who sent an OC in so just look at the reviews to see and well I guess that's all and thank you for all of you who reviewed.

P.S. Sorry for the bad English, it is not my first language.


End file.
